robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Terminator
X-Terminator was a wedged box-shaped robot that competed in Series 3 through 7. Its weapons were originally a spiked axe and a front scoop. It also had a pneumatic spike on each side to assist in self-righting. For Series 4, the robot had a flipping arm that could be interchanged with the axe. In Series 4, the robot was changed from red to silver and was known as X-Terminator 2. Although it reverted back to its original name the following series, a logo reading 'XT2' remained on the side of the machine until Series 6, when the robot was given a new silver and black colour scheme. For Series 5 and 6, the axe was enlargened and the self-righting spikes were replaced with small arms, similar to Behemoth's. For Series 7, the original X-Terminator was sold on eBay and a new model was built with two horn-shaped spikes on the sides. The axe was replaced with a vertical spinning disc with enough power to fling opponents out of of the arena. This new model was painted silver and blue. X-Terminator reached the semi-finals of Series 4 and came 4th overall in Series 7. Robot History Series 3 X-Terminator cornered Hefty in the CPZ, and stuck it with its axe. While retracting it, Hefty was pulled over and immobilised without a srimech. Fighting Judge Shred, X-Terminator once again displayed its speed and power, charging past Judge Shred and pushing it into the pit. The heat final was against the reigning champions, Panic Attack. The fight was going in X-Terminator's favour, but the gas canister blew, and it lost its ability to self-right. X-Terminator was out of the third wars. Series 4 X-Terminator 2 was seeded number 22. Its first fight had a slow start, attacking Judge Shred 2 with both robots using their axes. Judge Shred 2 tried to flip Millennium Bug, and some of its armour came off. X-Terminator and Judge Shred 2 attacked each other again, but X-Terminator's had no effect. The robots then ganged up on Millennium Bug, putting X-Terminator 2 through to the second round. This was another close battle. X-Terminator rammed Arnold Arnold Terminegger into the arena wall twice, and used its axe to absolutely no effect. Arnold then flipped X-Terminator 2, which self-righted with its side rams. It pushed Arnold into the arena wall again, and the robots dodged around until the judges' decision. Behemoth flipped X-Terminator 2 in the heat final, which self-righted but seemed to stop. The same thing happened twice again. The robots rammed each other, with X-Terminator lifting, but not flipping Behemoth. However, Behemoth was moving very sluggishly towards the end. Once again, the judges decided the outcome, putting X-Terminator 2 through to the Semi-Finals. The X-Terminator team met the Adams family and Wild Thing. Wild Thing rammed X-Terminator, but was pushed into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Wild Thing pushed X-Terminator's side into the arena wall. X-Terminator lifted Wild Thing, but Wild Thing pushed it into Dead Metal's CPZ, before ramming it again. Wild Thing then flipped X-Terminator 2 onto its side, who was immobilised; the robots self-righting arm was bent. X-Terminator also competed in the Tag Team Terror and Sumo Basho competitions. It was the first robot to hold off Shunt in the Sumo, wedging its scoop below Shunt and holding on for the full minute. In the Tag Team Terror, they were paired up with Invertabrat. In the first round, they fought 101 and King B3. After the initial clash, Invertabrat tagged out for X-Terminator, and it charged into 101, with its axe doing absolutely nothing once again. King B3 switched out and pushed into X-Terminator. However, despite being the most aggressive, it was let down by its partner, who had broken down. In the playoff, it fought Bigger Brother and Plunderbird 4. X-Terminator 2 had equipped its lifter instead which proved a better choice as it flipped Bigger Brother. X-Terminator was wedged underneath by Bigger Brother, until Invertabrat came out and helped out. Plunderbird 4 had broken down, leaving X-Terminator 2 and Invertabrat with strength in numbers. It lifted Bigger Brother again, but the smaller robot escaped. As X-Terminator 2 attempted to pit Plunderbird 4, Bigger Brother pushed it away, and X-Terminator 2 drove down the pit, giving Bigger Brother and Plunderbird 4 the win (note that Invertabrat also broke down in this fight). Series 5 X-Terminator 2 easily defeated Immortalis despite tipping itself over when the axe got stuck. Immortalis was axed by Shunt and pitted. The X-Terminator team removed the front scoop for the second round battle with Corkscrew. However, one of the drives broke, and X-Terminator was unable to do anything but reverse. A battery failure caused it to lose momentum and the judges decision sent the number 14 seeds out of the competition. Series 6 Series 7 Extreme X-Terminator fought in a variety of appearances in Extreme 1. Firstly, it entered the All-Stars, and fought well against Chaos 2, putting its axe through the lid and successfully self-righting when flipped. The cameras did not show the damage X-Terminator had inflicted. However, Chaos 2 flipped over X-Terminator again and a CO2 pipe blew off, so X-Terminator could not self-right. In what was described by the team as X-Terminator's worst fight, it fought a Vengeance against Panic Attack. Kevin Pritchard flipped over X-Terminator who, due to a new spike addition, was unable to self-right. X-Terminator reasserted itself in its convincing win in the Mayhem. It axed a hole in Panzer Wraith's rubber track, before pushing it down the pit. It also caused damage to Cataclysmic Variabot, progressing through to the Annihilator. It was decided here that they would attack Hypno-Disc, and got through the first round due to Thermidor 2's breakdown. However, in round 2, Pussycat's blade cut out the safety link of X-Terminator, and it was immobilised. Results Series 3 Heats *Round 1 vs Hefty: Won *Round 2 vs Judge Shred: Won *Round 3 vs Panic Attack: Lost Series 4 Heats *Eliminator vs Millennium Bug vs Judge Shred 2: Qualified *Semi-Final vs Arnold, Arnold Terminegger: Won *Final vs Behemoth: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Wild Thing: Lost Tag Team Terror (with Inverterbrat) *Round 1 vs King B3 & 101: Lost *Playoff vs Bigger Brother & Plunderbird 4: Lost Extreme Series 1 All-Stars *Round 1 vs Chaos 2: Lost Mayhem vs Panzer Wraith vs Cataclysmic Variabot: Won Annihilator 1 vs Arnold A. Terminegger vs Thermidor 2 vs Pussycat vs Splinter vs Hypno-Disc *Round 1: Qualified *Round 2: Eliminated Vengeance vs Panic Attack: Lost Series 5 Heats *Eliminator vs Immortalis: Won *Semi-Final vs Corkscrew: Lost Series 6 Heats *Round 1 vs Spirit of Scorpion vs Robochicken vs Barbaric Response: Qualified *Round 2 vs Mega Hurts 2: Won *Final vs Firestorm 4: Lost Extreme Series 2 Tag Team Terror (with Mini Morg) *Round 1 vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Sumpthing: Won *Semi-Final vs Hydra & Barbaric Response: Lost Series 7 Heats *Round 1 vs Tsunami vs Major Tom 3 vs Diabolus: Qualified *Round 2 vs Killer Carrot 2: Won *Final vs Tsunami: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs St. Agro: Won *Round 2 vs Bulldog Breed: Won Grand Final *Eliminator vs Typhoon 2: Lost *Playoff vs Tornado: Lost Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat Final *Series 4: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 5: Heats, Round 2 *Series 6: Heat Final *Series 7: Fourth Place Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Grand Finalists Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Series 7 Seeds Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena